


Рождённый в воскресенье

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fantasy, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Это короткая история о парне по имени Элиас. Он родился в воскресенье, а этот день считается особенным. И Элиас действительно оказался особенным.





	1. Chapter 1

Элиас всегда был лентяем. Хотя его и называли особенным - ребёнок, рождённый в воскресенье считался счастьем для всей семьи. Но. Он невыносил тяжёлой работы. Каждый раз, когда мать заставляла того работать, парень сбегал и прятался в лес. Элиас мог оградить себя там не только от ненавистной работы, но и от семьи - три сестры и два брата. Как у всех обычных крестьян, у Элиаса была большая семья. Сёстры на год младше самого Элиаса. Двойняшки, Кейтлин и Джейн, всегда издевались над своим ленивым братом. Высокие девушки с красивыми вьющимися каштановыми волосами не ровня тихому незаметному юноше, коим и являлся Элиас. Его старший брат, Лиам, был просто сказочным красавцем. Его золотые волосы поблескивали на солнце, чисто-голубые глаза заставляли девушек таять, а его превосходный голос мог сравниться только с песней ангелов, так говорили девушки. Элиас завидовал брату, - красота, ум, сила - то, чего у него не было, досталось Лиаму. 

\- Обычно первый блин получается комом. А тут природа решила поменять всё местами. - язвили Кейтлин и Джейн.

Младшему брату, Артуру, было всего десять, и он мечтал стать рыцарем. Мальчик был полон энергии постоянно - мог целый день бегать с соседскими детьми и не устать. Самая младшая в семье - сестрёнка Кристин. Малютка в колыбели. Уже сейчас было видно, что девочка вырастет красавицей. Отца же у них не было, теперь не было. На него наехала карета, когда тот поехал в город. Мать Элиаса была женщиной очень красивой, видно сёстры унаследовали её очарование. А отец был мужчиной крепкого телосложения, со светлыми волосами. И всё семейство проживало в Каледонии. Красивое место с зелёными лесами и мягким климатом. Зимой - не холодно, а летом - не жарко. 

Элиас и сегодня скрылся в своём любимом лесу. Он захватил пару стащенных у матери книг, - она работала в школе для девочек учительницей литературы и хранила дома много книжек. Пятнадцатилетний Элиас забирался на высокие деревья и погружался в чтение. Столько образов и историй уже хранилось в его голове, столько приключений он уже совершил, на стольких сражениях побывал. 

Элиас нашёл место поудобнее и приступил к чтению. Он сразу ушёл в себя. В голове начинали появляться разноцветные, яркие картинки. События захлестнули его сознание. Теперь парень ничего не замечал. Ни прекрасного пения лесных птиц, ни жужжания шмелей и ос, которые пролетали прямо перед самым ухом. Элиас был сосредоточен только на буквах, которые складывались в слова, потом в предложения, придавая им смысл. 

\- Элиас! - внизу истерично прокричала Джейн. Парень оторвался от книги и посмотрел вниз. Там, у корней дерева, вправду стояла младшая сестра, грозно смотря на брата. 

\- Что? - крикнул он. 

\- Я зову тебя уже десятый раз! - раздражённо ответила девушка. - Быстро спускайся и иди работать. Никто за тебя это делать не собирается! 

\- А если я не хочу? - деловито поинтересовался Элиас, опираясь щекой на руку. 

\- Тогда мама тебя убьет! - притопнула ногой Джейн. 

\- Пусть убивает. - вздохнул парень и снова уткнулся в книгу. 

Джейн гневно взревела и пошла обратно в деревню. 

\- Вот зря ты так дерзишь. - устало вздохнул немного хрипловатый голос. 

Элиас повернул голову и увидел на ветке сидящего рядом с ним человека. Сморщенный маленький старичок с очень длиной седой бородой и густыми бровями был одет в зелёные штаны и рубашку с короткими рукавами, поверх неё - красный жилет. Он держал в руках посох. Деревянная палка, на конце которой был закреплён камушек в середине круга. У старичка на руках было четыре пальца, а не пять, как у людей. Только Элиас видел человечка и никому об этом не говорил - ещё посчитают, что он ума лишился. Хотя парень себя таким и считал. Он часто замечал рядом с собой странных существ, которые здоровались с ним и иногда заводили разговоры. Элиас думал, что у него настолько хорошее воображение, поэтому существа казались живыми. Но постепенно эта теория давала трещины, и Элиас перестал в неё верить. Чаще всего с ним ходил этот самый старичок и давал советы, которым Элиас иногда всё же следовал. В книгах парень отыскал название существ, похожего на этого старичка, - Брауни. 

\- У меня нет настроения для твоих нотаций. - Элиас раздражённо посмотрел на человечка и снова упёр взгляд в книгу. Сейчас начиналась очень интересная часть, а его прерывают. 

\- Эх, глупый ты ещё. Молодой. Родителям помогать нужно, а ты... И вот зачем я с тобой тут нянчюсь. - бормотал Брауни. - А ведь можешь сам всё понять, если захочешь. Но нет. Взял, упёрся в эти свои книжки, и помощи от тебя не жди. Вот так ты своих родителей благодаришь? Эх, остолоп. 

Элиас пытался сосредоточиться, но осуждающий бубнёж сильно этому мешал. 

\- Слушай, может хватит меня поучать? - парень посмотрел на Брауни грозным прожигающим ненавистью взглядом. 

\- Не хватит. - ответил тот тоном не слушающим возражений. - Я не просто так повсюду за тобой хожу. Я учу тебя не совершать ошибок, а ты, как упёртый баран, не слушаешь мудрого человека! 

\- Ты не человек. - напомнил Элиас. 

\- Сути не меняет! 

\- Отстань и дай почитать. - буркнул парень и больше не слушал своего собеседника. 

\- Книжный червь. - в ответ буркнул брауни. 

\- Я не книжный червь. Я - добытчик информации. - возмутился Элиас. 

\- И что за информацию ты добываешь, добытчик? 

\- О таких же, как ты, существах. - ответил парень, перелистывая страницу. 

\- Там ни слова правды. 

\- А то, что брауни любят сливы? Ты просто обожаешь сливы. А я это тоже из книжки узнал. - начал доказывать Элиас. Для него книги являлись единственным источником достоверной информации. 

\- И это единственная правда. - не угомонялся старичок. 

\- Ой, иди лесом. 

\- Песня бэнши! Да ты нахал! - воскликнул он. 

\- Я не.... - хотел было возразить Элиас, но сильный земной толчок заткнул его. Дерево сотреслось, и парень чуть не сорвался с ветки и не упал вниз. 

\- Что это было?! - испуганно спросил он. 

\- Смотри! - воскликнул Брауни, указывая посохом за спину Элиаса. С замиранием сердца парень понял, что там находится его родная деревня. Он развернул голову и увидел дома в огне. Будто поселение поразила молния, разжигая пламя, охватившее всю деревню. 

Элиас вскочил на ноги и в одно мгновение оказался на земле. Ноги понесли его в сторону деревни. Там его семья: сёстра, братья и мать. Он сейчас должен только успеть, пока огонь не добрался до их дома, пока обожженный потолок не рухнул на их головы, или не прижал кого-либо из членов семьи. Вдруг он услышал крики. И они больше напоминали не крик, горящих в огне людей или пытающихся спасти свои дома от пламени. Все люди кричали лишь одну фразу: "Бегите от Них!" 

Перед парнем уже показалась деревня. Пламя почти погасло, но люди среди сожженных обломков метались в разные стороны. Элиас рванул к своему дому. Он увидел бегущую Кейтлин. Его сестра преодолела расстояние между ними и обняла брата за шею. 

\- Боже, Элиас! Ты должен бежать! Они убивают всех, даже детей! - голос дрожал, а слёзы не хотели останавливаться, скатываясь по бледным щекам девушки. 

\- Кто Они? - обеспокоено спросил парень. - Где остальные? Где мама? 

\- Я... Я не знаю! Мы разошлись! 

\- Быстрее! Нужно их найти! 

Он схватил сестру за локоть и побежал, куда глаза глядят. Они пару раз свернули, а потом бежали только прямо. Когда они оказались возле колодца, который стоял точно посреди деревни, там были три человека в плащах. Чёрная ткань скрывала их лица и тела. Все, как один, развернулись к ним. Один из людей, видимо главный, махнул в сторону подростков и выкрикнул непонятные Элиасу слова. Несколько человек в плащах сорвались с места. Парень среагировал мгновенно - он снова схватил Кейтлин и потянул в противоположную сторону. Сейчас самым главным было убежать от нападавших. 

Но только они свернули на узкую улочку и вышли на более широкую, как их схватили. Один схватил Кейтлин, - сжал руки за спиной и закрыл рот ладонью. Двое других схватили Элиаса за руки. Парень начал дёргаться, но никак не мог освободиться от стальной хватки. 

Их притащили на ту самую главную площадку с колодцем посередине. Элиас увидел всю свою семью. Все они стояли на коленях, кроме маленькой сестрёнки Кристин. Её, плачущую без остановки малютку, на руках держал один из людей в плаще. Кейтлин посадили рядом с семьёй. Но Элиаса продолжали удерживать за руки. Главный, который недавно натравил на него своих воинов, подошёл к парню и схватил его за подбородок. 

\- Это он. - с трудом выговаривая слова, сказал он. - Забирайте его отсюда. 

Вдруг человек в плаще упал на землю и стал дёргаться в судороге. 

\- Вы его никуда не заберёте. - сказал звонкий женский голос. 

Все развернулись и увидели прекрасную девушку. Светлые волосы спускались к коленям, взгляд голубых глаз притягивал, молодое лицо светилось, будто солнце. На девушке были золотые рыцарские доспехи, которые не скрывали красивую женственную фигуру, а наоборот, - подчёркивали. А за спиной у неё были крылья. Настоящие белые, как у ангелов, крылья. Они тянулись за девушкой, как плащ. Это была неописуемая красота. 

\- Убить.... Её! - еле проговорил главный, до сих пор корчась на земле. 

\- Размечтался! - с вызовом сказала девушка, обнажая длинный, двуручный меч.


	2. Chapter 2

Перед глазами были только яркие искры и брызги крови. А в ушах стоял звук звона метала. Элиас не мог оторвать глаз от невероятной картины: прекрасная хрупкая девушка одним взмахом меча обезглавливает врага. Даже задевает ткань капюшона. Голова отрывается от тела и отлетает в сторону. Двое в плащах, что держали Элиаса тоже в мгновение лишились голов. Их обмякшие тела упали на землю. 

Но Элиас не мог отвести взгляда от необычно-прекрасной спасительнице. Девушка с крыльями провела двумя пальцами по окровавленному лезвию, стирая с него кровь. Она убрала меч в ножны и подошла к Элиасу. Даже эта девушка оказалась выше парня, на пару сантиметров, но всё же разница была сильно видна. 

\- Как ты? - обратилась она к Элиасу. 

\- Нормально, вроде... - почти не шевеля губами, ответил парень. 

\- Это хорошо. Но нам нужно быстрее сматываться отсюда. Они могут прислать подкрепление. - девушка схватила Элиаса за руку и подбежала к колодцу, парень послушно шёл за ней. 

Девушка прошептала что-то себе под нос и провела рукой круг по колодцу. 

\- Прыгай. - повернувшись к Элиасу лицом, сказала она. 

\- Что? - не понял он. 

\- Прыгай, говорю! 

Парень прыгнул в колодец. За ним прыгнула и девушка. Но почему она не пытается пользоваться крыльями? Если они намокнут, она вряд ли сможет взлететь. Но вряд ли они скоро упадут. Слои кирпичей всё мелькали перед глазами, но Элиас ещё не почувствовал удар о воду и не увидел брызги, летящие в разные стороны. 

Элиас хотел было спросить девушку, не долго ли они падают, но наконец почувствовал, как его тела касается вода. Парень задержал дыхание и закрыл глаза, но вскоре понял, что вокруг нет ни капли. Он открыл глаза и увидел перед собой яркое голубое небо. 

Спиной он ощущал твёрдую ровную поверхность. В ушах свистели птицы, иногда слышались приятные певучие голоса. Элиас приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел вокруг. 

Он находился в саду. 

И этот сад показался не очень обычным. Да, он был таким же как описывали в книгах - красиво подстриженные кусты; каменные дорожки и тропинки; белая беседка, которую обвивает виноград; цветы, рассаженные в определённом порядке. Но большинство этих цветов были незнакомы парню, он даже сомневался, что цветы вообще могут сочетать в себе такие цвета и формы.

Но самое прекрасное - это белый замок на заднем плане. Он казался таким нереальным, как замки из сказок про принцесс и рыцарей. Но он существовал. 

Ровные башни возвышались над ним, скрывая солнце. Разглядеть было трудно, но Элиас видел, что и черепица на крышах тоже белая. И как такое возможно? 

\- Что это за место? - спросил Элиас, ни к кому не обращаясь. 

\- Это мой замок. - за спиной юноши появилась та самая девушка. Она положила руку на плечо парня и спросила так спокойно, будто минуту назад не убивала людей: 

\- Как тебе? Нравится? 

\- Очень. - заворожено ответил тот. 

\- Превосходно! Пошли внутрь. Уже время обеда, так что еда должна быть готова. - девушка взяла Элиаса за запястье и потащила особо несопротивляющегося парня в замок. 

\- Постой. - он попытался притормозить, но девушка тянула его с такой силой, что он просто заваливался вперёд. - Как твоё имя? И что это за место? 

\- Меня зовут Магнолия. И это мой замок, замок фей. - спокойно с интузиазмом ответила она. 

\- Ты сказала фей? - удивился Элиас. 

\- Да, я так сказала. 

\- Но как мы здесь оказались? Мы же прыгнули в колодец! И почему ты сказала замок фей? Неужели фей здесь живут? 

\- Колодец - это портал. Если знать как им пользоваться, можно попасть куда пожелаешь. Это называется замком фей не только потому, что здесь живут феи, а ещё и потому, что он принадлежит королеве фей, то есть мне. 

\- Ты королева фей?! 

\- Да. 

Больше вопросов Элиас не задавал. Но путь до столовой не был тихим, так как Магнолия начала рассказывать как она рада его встретить. Парень не смотрел на путь. Он пытался понять, что только что произошло. Всего за две минуты его жизнь изменилась так кардинально, что ему бы позавидовал любой главный персонаж. Фея довела его до столовой и усадила рядом с собой, сама же Магнолия заняла место во главе стола. 

Вообще в столовой не было никого. Стулья у длинного стола тоже пустовали. Магнолия наконец замолчала, и в комнате стало ещё пустыннее. Но девушка весело поглядывала на Элиаса, что немного смущало парня. Он был очень незаметным, поэтому девушки нечасто обращали на него внимание. А теперь на него заинтересованно смотрит сама королева фей - возможно самое прекрасное создание в мире. 

\- Элиас, ты что больше любишь: мясо или овощи? - неожиданно спросила Магнолия. 

\- Эммм... Мясо... - замявшись, ответил парень. Видимо девушка пыталась начать беседу. 

\- Ясно. Значит, попрошу принести самые лучшие мясные блюда. - сказала она и удалилась, громко стуча каблуками. 

Через минут пять она вернулась и снова завела разговор с Элиасом. 

\- Элиас, ты же хочешь узнать подробности твое появления здесь? 

Парень кивнул. 

\- Тогда можешь задать мне любой вопрос. И я отвечу на него. 

\- Хорошо. - снова кивнул он. - Кем являлись те люди в плащах? 

Лицо фей поменялось. Глаза перестали кокетливо стрелять в сторону Элиаса, а губы сложились в тонкую полоску, брови слегка нахмурились. Теперь уж её выражение лица подходило к доспехам. Магнолия была похожа на какую-то воительницу. 

\- Это маги и люди, обладающие какими-либо сверхспособностями. Но они плохие. Они служат Чёрному Волшебнику, который хочет подчинить себе весь волшебный народ. Самые слабые уже подчинились, но не феи. Мы до сих пор оказываем сильное сопротивление. 

\- То есть у вас война? 

\- Да. 

\- Но почему они пытались схватить меня? 

\- Потому что ты родился в воскресенье. Дети, которые родились в воскресенье чаще всего оказываются особенными. Есть легенда, что в воскресенье умер один из самых могущественных магов, но его душа не хотела уходить на небо. Поэтому он при смерти переселился в ещё не родившегося младенца, который тоже родился в воскресенье. Честно говоря, я не думала, что тебя так быстро найдут. Детей, которые родились в этот день, очень много и трудно вычислить кто именно. Но Чёрному Волшебнику это удалось. Я даже не представляю - как. Но я успела тебя спасти. 

\- То есть я какой-то особенный? - неверяще переспросил Элиас. 

\- Да. 

\- А у меня есть магия? 

\- Да. Но просыпаться она будет медленно, так как обычно её начинают изучать с десяти лет. Завтра мы начнём первый урок. Будешь постепенно учиться.

***

После сытного обеда Элиаса провели в его комнату. Это была уютная комната с огромной кроватью. Парень был очень рад такой роскоши, потому что у себя дома у него была одна комната со старшим братом, который сильно храпел, разрушая образ идеального красавца. При мысли о семье он моментально погрустнел. Что с ними будет? Он-то в безопасности, а вот мама с братом и сёстрами - нет. Они остались там, со слугами Чёрного Волшебника. Их же могут убить! 

Элиас думал об этом всю ночь и не сомкнул глаз. И на следующее утро пожалел об этом. 

Магнолия, как только увидела парня, заставила его отжиматься. И когда Элиас спросил, зачем, она ответила с умным видом: 

\- Магический потенциал наполовину зависит от физической подготовки. Плюс ты должен научиться уклоняться от атак. 

Парень был не очень рад такому, так как просто ненавидел все эти физические нагрузки. Но отжимания - это только цветочки. Ягодки были потом, когда она заставила Элиаса пробежать пять кругов вокруг замка. 

К концу дня он не мог стоять на ногах, даже ползти было просто невозможно. 

\- Ты хорошо потрудился. - с улыбкой сказала Магнолия за ужином. 

Ужин отличался от обеда. Вечером все стулья возле стола были заняты. В замке обедали самые сильные фей, которые являлись правительницами чего-то. Например, рядом с Элиасом сидела фея времени. Девушка постоянно смотрела на часы и вслух проговаривала время, что-то рассчитывая. 

Напротив него сидела фея деревьев. Её волосы поднимались наверх и покрывались корой, превращаясь в ветки. А на ветках росли листья, которые меняли цвет в зависимости от времени года. Фея деревьев была не очень разговорчивой. 

Ещё сильно выделялась фея музыки. Она-то и была самой шумной. Где бы не проходила эта девушка, от неё исходила прекрасная музыка и все утверждали, что они слышат совершенно разные мелодии. Когда Элиас спросил почему, фея спокойно ответила: 

\- Потому что все слышат только то, что им приятно. 

Магнолия тем временем расхваливала Элиаса, а парень пытался перевести тему, чтобы на него не обращали так много внимания.

***

Так прошли две недели в замке королевы фей. Элиас уже выучил, где находятся самые необходимые комнаты, вроде столовой и библиотеки. Он многое узнал о феях, об их значимости в мире. Он даже стал больше тренироваться и вскоре начали появляться крепкие мышцы. Элиасу показалось, что у него и в росте немного прибавилось. 

С Магнолией уроки проходили очень интересно, а задания он выполнял быстро и без особых усилий. Это было прекрасно. Но парень часто думал о своей семье. Он спрашивал королеву фей, что может случиться с его родственниками, но она лишь пожимала плечами, не зная ответа.

***

После тренировки и ужина Элиас пришёл в свою комнату и обнаружил окно открытым нараспашку, хотя помнил, что оно было чуть приоткрыто. Парень хотел было закрыть его, но только он подошёл к нему, его схватили за руку. Он попытался вырваться, но хватка оказалась слишком сильной. Глаза заволокло тьмой. Элиас ничего не видел, но он чувствовал, как его волосы треплет ветер, а по телу проходил холодок. 

Парень начинает махать руками и ногами, но кто-то удерживает его. В уши ударяют протяжные крики. По всему телу прокатилась нестерпимая боль. Будто кожу разрывают на несколько маленьких кусочков. Элиасу хотелось закричать, но голос застрял в горле. 

Потом его прижали к твёрдой холодной поверхности и стянули чёрную ткань. Вокруг было темно, только лунный свет освещал половину лица человека, который находился прямо перед его глазами. Это был мужчина. Он был так похож на вампира. Бледная кожа; красивое мужественное лицо; длинные чёрные волосы, которые были зачёсаны назад. Но глаза не красные, а чёрные. Завораживающие и одновременно пугающие. 

Выражение на его лице было нечитаемым. Эмоции в глазах не подходили к нахмуренным бровям и губам, уголки которых были немного приподняты вверх. Он был выше Элиаса на пол головы, но смотрел парню в глаза. 

Сам Элиас был напуган так сильно, что его парализовало. Он не знал куда дёрнуться, чтобы избавиться от его сильных рук.

\- Наконец-то я тебя нашёл. - прошептал мужчина так тихо, что его голос смешался с тишиной вокруг. 

Элиас хотел спросит: "Кто ты?" Но его губами завладел этот незнакомец. Он протолкнул свой язык прямо в рот Элиаса и стал двигать им. Глаза парня расширились от изумления. Он знал, что такой поцелуй среди подростков назывался "страстным поцелуем". И это была правда. Этот поцелуй показался таким горячим. 

\- Наконец-то смогу к тебе прикоснуться. - снова прошептал мужчина и прикоснулся языком к шеи. Кожа прямо пылала огнём. 

\- Ммм... - промычал Элиас. Ему были так приятны эти прикосновения. Незнакомый мужчина кусал и вылизывал его шею и ключицы, и от этих ласк ноги подкашивались, заставляя осесть на пол. Руки парня отпустили, но ему не хотелось отталкивать мужчина, а наоборот подставляться этим прикосновениям. 

Тем временем мужчина начал расстёгивать рубашку парня, оглаживая грудь и задевая соски. Элиас не выдержал и застонал. Горячий комок возбуждения нарастал ниже пояса. Руки мужчины скользнули ниже и расстегнули штаны. Немного грубая ткань поползла вниз. 

Внезапно его перевернули на живот и, грубо схватив за бёдра, поставили на колени. Элиас испуганно обернулся, так и застыл. Глаза незнакомого мужчины будто светились в темноте, потому что только и их было видно в непроглядной тьме. Мужчина наклонился и стал прикусывать шею, но его прикосновения стали грубее. 

Вдруг он просунул один палец в Элиаса. Неприятное распирающее ощущение заставляло ёрзать под мужчиной и недовольно кряхтеть. Мужчина добавил второй палец и начал грубо растягивать парня. Тогда Элиас уткнулся лицом в пол и часто задышал. Стало ещё хуже, так как добавился третий палец. 

\- Прекрати... Пожалуйста... - жалобно попросил Элиас, поворачивая голову, чтобы снова посмотреть на прекрасного мужчину. Пальцы исчезли, и парень смог с облегчением вздохнуть. Но паника вернулась к нему, когда он почувствовал что-то твёрдое, упирающееся сзади. 

Мужчина одним рывком вошёл наполовину. Элиас вскрикнул от боли, глаза защипало от слёз. Будто ток прошёл по позвоночнику. Незнакомец рваными толчками насаживал парня на себя, доставляя ему много боли. Но спустя несколько минут волна наслаждения накрыла Элиаса с головой. Он застонал, не в силах удержаться. 

Мужчина убрал одну руку от бёдер и накрыл ладонью член Элиаса. От этого возбуждение возросло. 

Потом были слышны только стоны, рычание и шлёпающий звук, который сильно смущал подростка. Но его внимание отвлекали невероятные новые ощущения. Вскоре парень кончил в руку незнакомца, а сам незнакомец кончил ему внутрь. 

Веки налились свинцом. Элиас закрыл глаза и уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Сознание находилось на границе между реальностью и сном. Все ощущение были настолько яркими, особенно боль, которая сконцентрировалась ниже спины. Бёдра были облиты чем-то липким. Лёгкий холодок проходил по оголенной коже, заставляя ёжиться. Шёлковый простыни не согревали, а наоборот сильнее охлаждали. Но даже так не хотелось открывать глаза и вставать с мягкой постели. Сильная усталость не позволяла даже пальцем пошевелить. 

Чья-то рука прошлась по волосам Элиаса. Парень вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял тот мужчина. Весь в чёрном. Глаза Элиаса наполнились ужасом. Он прекрасно помнил, что этот незнакомец вытворял с ним вчера. Поэтому он попытался отползти, но боль была нестерпимой, и ему пришлось остаться на месте. 

\- Болит? - спросил незнакомец. Но вместо того, чтобы ответить Элиас спросил: 

\- Кто ты? 

\- Ты, возможно, знаешь меня под именем Чёрный Волшебник. 

Элиас не испугался. Он лишь неверяще посмотрел в лицо мужчине. Не зря его называли Чёрным. Он действительно имел красивые чёрные волосы и такие же тёмные глаза. И одевался тоже во всё чёрное. 

\- Да. Я знаю. Магнолия рассказывала о тебе. 

Волшебник презрительно посмотрел в глаза Элиасу и с нотками злобы сказал: 

\- Тебе не стоит слушать королеву фей. 

\- Почему? - Элиас попытался сесть на кровать, но боль в заднице и слабость во всех конечностях не позволяла ему этого сделать. Тогда Чёрный Волшебник помог парню, при этом говоря: 

\- Потому что на самом деле феи не такие добрые, как считают люди. Но я потом тебе всё объясню. Тебе нужно помыться и одеться. Я тебе помогу. 

Элиас не стал сопротивляться. Даже после крепкого сна он был уставшим и слабым. И прикосновения Чёрного Волшебника не вызывали омерзения или страха. Наоборот, они были очень приятны. Элиас даже не думал о ночи, из-за которой ему теперь трудно двигаться, и о том, что собственно из-за этого Волшебника ему так больно. Он просто смотрел на прекрасного мужчину и думал ни о чём. 

Тем временем его подняли на руки и перенесли в ванную. Пена плавала по поверхности горячей воды, которая источала пар. После холодного ветерка от горячей воды кожу обожгло, как огнём. Щеки парня покраснели от пара и горячего воздуха. 

Чёрный Волшебник водил руками по телу парня, смывая пот и сперму. Его ладони показались горячее воды в ванной. Элиас расслабился, так как в прикосновениях мужчины не было скрытого смысла, была лишь осторожность. Но внезапно его рука случайно коснулась члена. Элиас сразу напрягся.

\- Прости. Я случайно. - прошептал Чёрный Волшебник. - Ты не мог бы немного приподняться? Мне нужно помыть тебя там. 

Парень кивнул и выполнил просьбу. Правда от таких прикосновений он начал снова возбуждаться. Элиас со всей силы сжал бортики ванной и сквозь зубы сказал: 

\- Прекрати, пожалуйста. 

И волшебник тут же убрал руки и снова извинился. 

\- За что ты извиняешься? - спустя минуту молчания спросил Элиас. 

\- За вчерашнюю ночь. Я не думал, что сорвусь. 

\- Я всё равно не понимаю, за что ты извиняешься. Мы совершенно незнакомые люди. А ты трясёшься надо мной, как мать над слабым ребёнком. 

\- Мы не такие уж и незнакомые. Я знаю тебя. 

\- Но я впервые тебя вижу. - вскочил Элиас. 

\- Я знаю. Я могу тебе всё объяснить, но позже. 

\- Никаких позже! Мне нужно сейчас. 

\- Хорошо. Тогда вылезай. 

Чёрный Волшебник помог Элиасу выйти. Он обтёр его разгорячённое тело полотенцем и вынес парня в спальню. Мужчина посадил Элиаса на кровать и подошёл к шкафу с одеждой. Он достал старые вещи парня, которые он носил в замке королевы фей. Только они пахли свежестью, значит, одежду постирали. Элиас не без труда оделся. А шнурки на ботинках помог завязать Чёрный Волшебник, так как у парня сильно болела поясница, когда он наклонялся. 

Потом они пошли по тёмным коридорам. Все они были просто гигантскими, особенно высокие потолки добавляли им мрачности. Камень, из которого было построенно здание, полностью чёрный. Только за небольшими окошками, которые кстати смотрелись очень странно в огромных помещениях, просматривалось голубое небо. 

Наконец они дошли до огромной двери, которая доходила чуть ли не до потолка. И когда Чёрный Волшебник открыл её, Элиас подумал, что попал в другую вселенную. Эта комната сильно отличалась от коридора или спальни. Огромные окна на всю стену пропускали яркий свет. Высокие шкафы с книгами выстроились в ряд. В воздухе витал запах старых пергаментов. Это был Рай для Элиаса! 

\- Пошли. - сказал Волшебник и прошёл к самому последнему книжному ряду. Парень проследовал за ним. 

Мужчина достал стопку листочков и сел на пол. Элиас сел рядом с ним. 

\- Это напоминание о моём прошлом. 

Элиас немного приблизился. На страницах были нарисованы люди. Два человека. И это был Чёрный Волшебник с каким-то парнем, который был сильно похож на Элиаса. 

\- Его звали так же, как и тебя, Элиас. Он любил рисовать. - с грустной улыбкой сказал Волшебник. 

\- Ты любил его? - немного стесняясь, спросил парень. В его деревне отношения между мужчинами вообще не существовали. И заниматься этим с человеком своего пола, казалось для остальных невозможным. Но то, что было прошлой ночью совершенно разрушило представления Элиаса о любви и отношениях. 

\- Да. Очень сильно любил. И до сих пор люблю. И я любил не только его тело, я любил его душу. - ответил Чёрный Волшебник и посмотрел в глаза парня. - Элиас был волшебником. Очень сильным волшебником. Наши силы были равны. И когда мы познакомились, я сразу же в него влюбился. И он ответил на мои чувства. Но судьба решила нас разделить. Случилось кое-что, в чём участвовала королева фей. - голос Чёрного Волшебника стал таким печальных. - Но его душа решила остаться в этом мире. Поэтому каждые сто лет его душа вселяется в другое тело и он рождается заново. Но за всё это время я не успевал найти его. Он либо умирал, либо его убивали. 

\- А кто его убивал? 

\- Королева фей. В каком бы теле он не находился, она всегда его находила и уничтожала. И я всегда опаздывал. Но теперь я успел. Я смог спасти его. Я смог спасти тебя. - уже в губы Элиаса прошептал Волшебник. 

\- Значит, я это тот самый Элиас? 

\- Да. 

\- Значит, ты сделал это только из-за души твоего любимого? - Элиаса задели эти слова. Он видел любовь в глазах Волшебника. Но теперь он понимал, что всё это из-за того, что он всего лишь сосуд для души возлюбленного мага. 

\- Не совсем. Я тебе сейчас объясню. Ты когда-нибудь слышал легенду про разделённых людей? 

Элиас помотал головой. 

\- Когда-то люди рождались вместе: у них были две пары рук, две пары ног, две головы. Но потом Боги разгневались и послали на землю молнии, которые разделили людей. И теперь каждый человек пытается найти свою вторую половину. И я смог её найти. Ей оказался тот самый парень - Элиас. И я сильно любил его. Но когда я его потерял, судьба дала мне способ спасти мою вторую половину. Спустя столько лет у меня это наконец-то получилось. 

\- И сколько лет ты искал обладателя его души? 

\- Почти две тысячи. 

\- Так долго. - удивился парень. 

\- Да, очень долго. Но это того стоило. Теперь я смогу остаться с тобой. 

\- Но я не могу остаться с тобой. Я не смогу простить того, что ты сжёг мою родную деревню и схватил мою семью. 

\- Этого я не делал. Тот огонь, который охватил твой дом в тот день, был вызван королевой фей. А мои подчиненные лишь пытались всех спасти. Я не подумал, что они будут выглядеть так устрашающе. 

\- Значит, они в порядке? - с надеждой спросил Элиас. 

\- Да. Они даже живут у меня в замке. Пришлось спрятать их здесь от королевы фей. 

Парень сильно удивился. И сильно обрадовался. Всё это время он думал о семье. Он волновался о них. А теперь оказывается, что они в полном порядке и парень сможет их увидеть прямо сейчас. От переизбытка благодарности он обнял Чёрного Волшебника. 

\- Хочешь с ними увидеться? 

\- Конечно хочу! 

Чёрный Волшебник щёлкнул пальцами. Перед глазами появилась красная пелена дыма, но она в тот же миг исчезла, не успев простоять и минуты. Элиас и маг стояли у двойной двери. Мужчина открыл её. На шее Элиаса тут же повисли две девушки. Кейтлин и Джейн радостно закричали: 

\- Элиас, Элиас вернулся! 

\- Братик! - к парню подскочил маленький Артур. 

\- Сыночек! - к нему подбежала его матушка с малюткой Кристин на руках и тоже обняла. Ко всему семейству присоединился и Лиам. И вся эта кучка повисла на бедном Элиасе, который и до этого еле на ногах стоял от слабости, а теперь он точно свалится. 

Но столько счастья было в этой тяжести.


	4. Chapter 4

Элиас проснулся в объятиях Чёрного Волшебника. Прошёл всего месяц, а парень уже привык к обществу волшебника во время сна. Правда Элиас привык называть его настоящим именем - Брандон. 

Брандон обучил его элементарной магии. Элиас делал огромные успехи, так как в большинстве заклинаниях нужно было только захотеть. Парню всё удавалось. А волшебник расхваливал его перед всей семьёй, когда они дружно обедали и ужинали. Все до сих пор иногда шутили над Элиасом, особенно это любили делать Кейтлин и Джейн. Но теперь они поменяли тему своих шуток: с бездарности парня на его отношения с Брандоном. 

Элиаса это злило, но слегка. Со временем он тоже стал чувствовать невероятную тягу к волшебнику. Ему часто вспоминалась та ночь, которая была наполнена болью и наслаждением одновременно. Такой ночи у них больше не было. А Элиасу сильно хотелось это повторить. Но у него не было никаких идей как это сказать. Да и стеснялся вообще об этом думать. 

А тем временем жизнь в замке волшебника шла своим чередом. Элиас учился утром, а днём гулял или сидел в библиотеке. Ещё парню нравилось общаться с обитателями замка. Когда он был в замке королевы фей, то видел только фей, а других волшебных существ там не жило. Зато в замке Брандона их было много. Более - менее дружелюбные существа могли гулять по саду или коридорам замка, а самые опасные и свирепые обитают в лесу и горах. 

Вчера, например, Элиас впервые увидел эльфа. Он оказался даже прекраснее его представлений при чтении их описания. А до этого в саду повстречался с Зелёной Дамой, которая обитала в дереве. И пару раз натыкался на боггарта - он поселился в шкафу в одной из комнат, но потом Брандон выгнал его оттуда. Ещё Элиас недавно вспомнил о том Брауни, который долгое время ходил за ним, когда он жил в деревне. Подросток спросил о нём у Чёрного Волшебника, на что тот ответил: 

\- Когда я нашёл тебя, мне пришлось отправить кого-нибудь, кто присмотрел бы за тобой. И на это дело вызвался Брауни. 

\- А где он теперь? 

\- Не знаю. Но если ты хочешь с ним повидаться, просто захоти этого. 

\- Спасибо, Брандон. 

Элиас вышел в сад и попробовал призвать Брауни. Сначала у него ничего не получалось, но позже в кустах послышалось шуршание. Оттуда вылез Брауни. Только он был побитый: весь в ссадинах, сенниках и грязи. Элиас тут же подбежал к нему и взял на руки. 

\- Что с тобой случилось? - обеспокоено спросил парень. Но Брауни не смог ответить на этот вопрос. Как только он почувствовал тепло от рук Элиаса, то тут же провалился в темноту, теряя сознание. Подросток кинулся к Чёрному Волшебнику за помощью.

***

\- Как он? - спросил Элиас, увидев на пороге комнаты Чёрного Волшебника. 

\- Его сильно потрепали, но он точно выживет. Только его ждёт долгое и болезненное лечение. - грустно ответил Брандон. 

\- Я так виноват перед ним. Это всё из-за меня. - Элиас обнял мага. - И я никак не смогу облегчить его страдания? - с надеждой спросил парень. 

\- Нет, прости. Для этого тебе понадобиться много энергии, которой у тебя, к сожалению, нет. 

\- А ты? 

\- Моя магия не способна на это. 

\- Тогда как мне набрать столько энергии? - Элиас серьёзно посмотрел в глаза волшебника. 

\- Есть один способ, но я не хочу снова принуждать тебя к этому. 

\- О чём ты? 

\- Маги обмениваются энергией когда прикасаются друг к другу, но это почти незаметно. Когда я целую тебя в губы ощущение передачи энергии усиливаются. Ты это когда-нибудь замечал? - после кивка Элиаса Брандон продолжил, - Чтобы получить больше энергии, нужно зайти дальше прикосновений и поцелуев. 

Глаза Элиаса немного расширились. Подросток сразу понял о чём идёт речь. Ещё с минуту он раскидывал мозгами и наконец сказал, улыбнувшись: 

\- Брандон, я совсем не против. 

Последние слова подростка совсем сорвали крышу Чёрному Волшебнику, который всё это время сдерживался. Он впился в губы Элиаса и сильнее прижал к своему разгоряченному телу.

***

Тепло шло от ладоней, нагревая и без того горячую сморщенную кожу Брауни. Здоровая энергия наполняла его тело. А вот Элиас наоборот чувствовал, как силы покидают его, но надежда, что Брауни выздоровеет, возвращалась ему энергию. 

\- Я всё точно правильно делаю? - обеспокоено спросил он Брандона, который стоял за его спиной. 

\- Да, точно. 

Вдруг глаза Брауни распахнулись. Он раскашлялся и подпрыгнул на кровати. 

\- С тобой всё в порядке? - обеспокоено спросил Элиас у волшебного существа. 

\- Я не просто в порядке! - весело воскликнул тот. - Я чувствую себя на шестьсот лет моложе! 

\- Молодец, Элиас. - Чёрный Волшебник обнял парня сзади. 

Так и жили Брандон и Элиас в замке волшебника. Элиас научился владеть магией. Даже сама королева фей боялась на него нападать. А парень всем магическим существам помогал. 

И жили они долго - очень долго, очень - очень долго, почти бесмертны, - и счастливо.


End file.
